Untieing Tight Ends
by Look-It's-Your-Honor
Summary: A very short story if Dot and Bette braved it through the surgery... And they both lived. How will their lives finally be different? One shot, unless yall like it too much ;)
1. Chapter 1

"...She's coming to." Said a doctor, looking at the now split woman. The now split, separate woman.

"...I'm Alive..." She uttered out, her voice quivering in confusion and fear. The room temperature was quite cold, and the doctors scared her.

"Yes, you're alive. That was quite the surgery. But you are safe now, Ms. Tattler." A doctor reassuringly said. Bette looked down at her one leg, and her new prostetic right leg. "Oh no!" She cried out loud, tears instantly streaming down her eyes. "Dot!" She cried, cupping her eyes with her only hand, her left. "No, no, no, no! I-I wanted _her _to live!" Bette cried, now coming to reality, which was unlike her fantasy dwelling mind. What used to be pure innocence, even after she killed her own mother, was now cruel heartbreak. Her only sister was now gone, the one she had spent her whole life with. All thirty years she spent, was with Dot. All the things they had been through, now, all suddenly meaningless.

She had even told her before, that she was sure she couldn't go on without her. That she was too scared to be on her own. She looked to her right, and for the first time ever, Dot was not their. Bette hated it. "DOT!" She exclaimed. She wanted to stand and throw everything around, but she felt too weak too.

"...Bette, I'm right _here_." Said a happily crying voice to her Left, as Bette turned her head just that direction. And for the first time ever, she found her sisters face facing her own... To her left. Laying on another hospital bed. Bette's eyes widened as she laid them on the form of her former conjoined twin. Feet apart from each other, they were. Dot could hardly believe it either, but they both survived the operation.

**A short oneshot... For now. I'm thinking of making it a story of sorts, but it depends on you guys XD.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I got two reviews so fast, I decided to do another short chapter just to lure maybe a few more ;)**

It was a rainy night, when they both left the hospital. Bette and Dot both had one prostetic leg, and only one arm. Of course, Dot had her right arm and Bette had her left. They left the hospital for the same reason anybody does... They weren't ill anymore, as Elsa had once said. How this would affect their career in the freak show? Who knew. Their Hollywood future? Who cared, that Richard Spencer guy was so untrustworthy. Plus, as far as Dot could tell, he was most certainly a fruit.

**A/N: By the way, I do not think their is anything wrong with being a fruit! (Gay.) But, Don't be like Stanley. He's like a Male Thot, and nobody likes Thots -.-**

A certain doctor was willing enough to let the twins get a umbrella before they left. Bette walked down the wet sidewalk in her one short heel on her left foot, and her prostetic bare right foot. And right beside Dot, to Dots right... It was weird, she thought... She had never seen the right side of Dots face, only in the mirror! Yep, it was her good side. She was still amazed. At first, she was so scared to get the surgery. She wanted to stay the way she was, as she was first born... But, this was the best out of a bad situation. Now, they would no longer be known as 'The Spectacular Siamese Sisters' but simply as Beatrice and Dorothy Tattler. Bette had mixed emotions, she didn't know withier she should smile or frown... And then she looked at Dot to her left. She was smiling ear to ear. She looked noticeably prettier when she was happy. They both did, of course. Dot looked forward, walking with BOTH of her legs. It seemed natural, and not too hard at first. Then it got easier.

As Dot had now full leverage with her new left leg, she stopped in her tracks. Bette was holding the umbrella, and kept walking, confused... They were feet apart. Bette looked back at the smiling Dot, who was looking upwards at the clouded setting sun, smiling ear to ear. Bette wanted to stop for her twin, so she could be covered too... But as she kept walking, she realized how far away her and Dot were from each other. her heart raced with fear and anxiousness as she dared to step more. Exhileration filled her veins, as her steps quickened... And quickened... Before she dropped the umbrella, running freely, laughing out in relief. Dot bent her knees, and laughed, looking up at the glorious rain drops falling on her face.

Bette kept running forward, and her dyed blond hair flew behind her. She had never been this far away from Dot, ever! Never had she ran this fast! Never had she felt two legs under her waist! It was a miracle from god that they both lived the operation! It took maybe 12-15 hours, but they both lived! They risked it all, by putting their new separate bodys to the test! Bette ran, and ran, and tripped on her own feet. Still a clutz, she was. However, she caught herself with her left and only hand. Dot was still laughing up a storm, as now, she was finally free. Dot ran up to the side of a light pole, and she grasped it with her right hand. She kicked her left leg out, twirling around the pole, freely. She felt so free! She had dreamed of this moment! She let he left leg soar free, as she now had a full vision of her surroundings. No more having to do so much work just to turn 90 or 180 degress. Dot had never turned around faster in her life! "Hahaahahahaaahahahhaa!" Dot laughed, and she jumped from the pole to over a puddle in the road, left leg first. She landed firmly, yet freely. Perfectly balanced.

Bette had easily lifted herself up, and used both of her legs to lift herself up. She reigned victorious over her quick fall, as she got herself on both feet once again. She decided to run to the Hotel that Ethel had instructed them to stay at. After they had went to see Dr. Oscar Sugar at the Hospital, they had finally gotten the surgery.

_"...Bette... Whatever happens... If one of us dies... Just remember, I love you." Dot said, tears welling in her eyes. Bette wanted to burst out crying, but she held it back. She wanted Dot to be happy, and not worry about her. _

_"...I love you too Dot!" She said, happily, tears slightly visible in her voice. Bette wanted to clasp Dots hand, but both of their hands were strapped down. A nurse put Dot to sleep first, with a sleeping gas mask. The surgery would soon begin. Bette realized now was the safe time to cry her eyes out._

_"NOOOOOO! No- No- No- NOOOO! AUGHHHHHHH, OHHH NO! PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU GOD! PL-HE-HE-HEASE!" Bette cried, just as she was being put to sleep._

Bette stormed into the unlocked Apartment room, fell on her bed out of clumsiness. She didn't know how to conserve this glorious moment!... Until she looked at her diary.

_Sunday_

_Dear Diary,_

_The rush I feel now is bigger then I have ever felt before, and perhaps will ever feel! I was so scared to be separate from my sister, but my worries were unfounded! I am a whole person now, and best of all, I am not without Dot! I told her that I could not live alone, without her. Thank you God, for allowing both me and my sister to live the surgery! All those I have said before, I am beginning to feel right now! I almost cannot take it! _

Bette was so excited, all her fear was gone. She ran into the bathroom, looking in the mirror. It was only her in it now! Everything felt so different! Like a huge weight was lifted off of her shoulders! It felt natural for her only able to use one arm, but now she had two working legs!

Dot was still outside, dancing around in the rain. She grabbed her red hairband, and threw it off of herself. Her hair fell in front of her face, wet. And seemingly dropped about 2 or 3 extra inches. Neither of the twins were ready for this at first, but now, only time can tell if they will truly like their new forms.

**How'd ya like it? Review, if you please XD.**


End file.
